Theory Test Result
by megalooch1
Summary: Maura Isles puts her best assets forward in an attempt to make Jane admit her attraction. Based off a Tumblr prompt.


**A/N: This was entirely unexpected. It was a prompt I came across on Tumblr that just seemed way too enjoyable to ignore. It started out as a quick little humor-filled story but evolved into something else. I just hope I did the prompt justice. Usual disclaimers apply: I do not own a bit of Rizzoli &amp; Isles or anything affiliated. This is just for fun.**

**Prompt: Maura is sick of waiting for Jane to make a move so she thinks of the one time Jane let her guard down...the time at Merch where she oogled her breasts so Maura is determined to shove them in Jane's face till she gives in. As many times as it takes.**

Tuesday morning Jane had barely noticed. Detective Jane Rizzoli had her stare set firmly upon Maura's lightly lined hazel eyes once she walked through the doors of the morgue with a large coffee in each hand. The additional button that had been purposely left undone didn't faze the taller woman as she smiled down at her friend.

"Large vanilla cappuccino, made with skim milk of course." The deep, raspy voice rose up into the empty space and echoed slightly. Jane took a gulp from her own paper cup and smiled at the medical examiner. "I don't know how they manage to froth water,"

Maura's brow, perfectly sculpted with a hint of a natural arch, furrowed at her friend. She tilted her head and sighed. Did Jane really not notice? "Thank you, but it is still milk, Jane." Maura turned and placed her cup on the nearby countertop.

"Keep telling yourself that, doc."

Where this plan had come from she wasn't sure. It was a devilish plot put together after one glass of wine too many and a heavy feeling of loneliness that settled upon a restless Maura Isles. The doctor was tired of holding back, of waiting for something to be set in motion for her and Jane _by_ Jane. She would dream of it whether she was awake or asleep. The comfort of the other woman haunted her every day but she had no idea of how to bring their potential relation to light without breaking what had been built so carefully over the years.

_Merch_. It was the one time Jane faltered in her resolve. It was the one time Maura truly felt wanted, beautiful, desirable. No one in her past had managed to stoke a fire quite like Jane, and Maura was determined to fan that flame into a blaze by putting her best assets forward like she did that night.

"Will I see you for lunch?" Maura turned and leaned back against the counter, her elbows met the hard surface. The position effectively put her chest on display. Onyx eyes fell for a brief moment before returning to her own. Something heavy, sharp, bold had flashed in the depths of Jane's gaze that Maura remembered from that night. And in the next breath it was gone.

_Small victory_.

"Doubtful," Jane gave her best friend an apologetic smile. "Things are crazy upstairs today. I'll call you later." The lithe woman spun gracefully and made her way back to the elevators.

_Large disappointment_.

Maura fought back a look of embarrassment as she straightened her outfit and fastened the scandalously forgotten button.

Wednesday, she changed the variables a bit. This time there was no button to blame, just a plunging neckline and the delivery of a near-lie the ME had practiced over and over in the mirror that morning to ensure the perfect vocal cadence and lack of hives.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I have a date tonight." She could practically feel Jane's gaze scrape along her body as she took in her appearance. Her skin tingled, it felt warm as a flush took over her chest where Jane's eyes lingered. Maura silently congratulated herself on her outfit choice. A curve-hugging black dress could always entice the detective.

They were standing beside Jane's cruiser and just staring at one another. Maura had simply declined Jane's offer of drinks after a long day, she avoided details and that was crucial.

"A date?"

"Yes," Maura tossed her long, wavy hair over her shoulder. "I'm meeting someone for sushi at O Ya," she looked at her large faced watch, "in thirty minutes. I'll talk to you later." Maura reached out and grasped her friends bicep in a gesture meant to acknowledge but ultimately she just wanted to indulge in the feel of Jane's promising musculature.

She kept the fact that she was meeting Nina to herself and the loose definition of the word "date" didn't need to be explored aloud.

Jane didn't respond, she just watched as Maura hurried towards her Prius, the hypnotic sway of her full hips held her attention until the car door slammed. She opened her own car door and fell into the driver's seat. Disappointment and something else caused her mouth to pull into a frown. _Jealousy?_ She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger before starting the ignition.

Thursday morning brought an abrupt rap at the front door of Maura's Beacon Hill townhome. They hadn't gone on an early morning run in weeks, but Maura was prepared for Jane's appearance on her front step as she swung the door open.

"Good morning, Ja-" Maura's greeting was cut off by the sudden dryness that inflicted her vocal cords. Thanks to the high temperatures brought to Boston in the heart of summertime, Jane Rizzoli stood before Doctor Isles in nylon shorts, cut high enough to show off the expanse of muscled thighs, and a black sports bra. Maura took an audible swallow. Defined abdominals were displayed in such a tantalizing way she couldn't stop herself from biting her lip.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up for a run after your date last night," Jane pulled her hair up and as her arms were above her head, biceps bulged slightly. "You may have already had a workout." The detective winked at her friend.

"I, uh-" darkening hazel eyes allowed themselves one last exploration of Jane's body before locking back onto the brunette's playful, expressive face. "I'd love a run. Come in and just let me change." Maura hurried towards the stairs. _Two can play at that game_.

Two days in and the scientist wondered what new element she should introduce into her experiment. Subtly and jealousy had been used and Jane hadn't reacted much to either. Her hands moved frantically through her workout clothes when she found exactly what she needed.

"Ready!" Maura bounced down her stairs in an outfit nearly identical to the one her best friend was wearing however, the difference was obvious. Maura was well-endowed and her sports bra only highlighted that fact. She chose one that supported enough to prevent her from looking promiscuous, but its support was scant at best. Jane's wide-eyed expression was all Maura needed to know she made the right choice. "Let's go!"

Their jog was long, hot, and silent. Jane didn't talk to or even look at Maura as the pair made their way around their usual trail. Skilled eyes remained straight ahead and Jane repeated the order to keep them there over and over to herself. _Don't think about how much you're sweating and how that means Maura is sweaty as well. Just keep moving..._

"Jane!" The force of which Maura called out her name caused the racing woman to stop. When Jane turned around she saw Maura, bent at the waist and taking heaving breaths. "I can't... I can't keep up."

Jane tried to ignore the way two breasts swayed and the perspiration that developed between them. For the most part she did great, until Maura stood up and stretched, thrusting her chest outward.

"Dr. Isles can't keep up with me?" Humor defense in place. "I never thought I'd see the day." Sarcasm activated. Awkwardness flushed away.

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane and said, "If you weren't running like your life depended on it I would've been able to. Are you okay? You seem distracted."

Jane's head fell and she kicked at a pebble aimlessly. She was okay and she was distracted, but she couldn't admit the latter to the gorgeous blonde that was now eyeing her curiously. The concern that filled gold-flecked eyes made Jane's heart hurt.

_If only..._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess missing out on a couple runs made me work a little harder this time."

"A little harder?" Maura smirked at her friend and grabbed Jane's left hand. "My heart is still pounding, feel." She pressed the detectives hand against her chest, right above the swell of her breasts.

_Oh dear god._ Jane's eyes clamped shut and she made like she was really paying attention. And she was. Just not Maura's heartbeat. Instead, she focused on warm, soft skin and the moisture that was slick beneath the pad of her thumb. It took all of her strength, every bit of inner resolve Jane Rizzoli had worked on during her friendship with Maura, to not rub that digit back and forth across wet and freckled smooth skin.

"Come on," Maura let Jane's hand drop but never relinquished her hold on it. "I deserve an iced tea." They walked hand and hand to the nearest cafe, neither woman caring if they would be a few minutes late for work that day.

_T.G.I.F. my ass_. From the moment Jane woke up that morning she was cranky. She was brooding and she was uncomfortable with discontent. Throughout the day she was short with every officer that crossed her path and had to be removed from an interrogation because of how she was verbally attacking the suspect. Sure, she was happy it was Friday and that she had the weekend off. Sure, she was ecstatic about the plans she had set with Maura for the next two days. However, her partner in crime was the cause for her grumbling.

Maura _fucking_ Isles: best friend, confidant, biggest temptation to ever walk the earth.

All week Jane had felt that pull she had been denying for years, but now it seemed to be swelling with a vengeance and completely spurred on by her friend's own actions. If Jane didn't know any better, she'd think Maura had plotted this whole thing against her. But that was impossible because Jane was good, _too_ good at hiding her feelings that even the most perceptive people had no idea the extent of which her adoration for Maura went. And her attraction. No, no one knew, right?

So the open shirt _had_ to be a malfunction. The low-cut dress was meant to tempt strictly her _date_. And the sports bra was only because she had mirrored _Jane's own_ wardrobe choice. Simple explanations existed for all the most torturous moments of her week. Jane Rizzoli was not going to be the perverted best friend that leered. She promised herself that years ago. Almost immediately after she had become close with Maura. Almost immediately after she had removed the tiny dagger from her heart that the words "you're not my type" had twisted in. She was better than that.

Jane bound up to Maura's front door after deciding, resolutely, to not allow these thoughts to ruin her weekend. She twisted the knob and entered the familiar, cozy home and made her way straight to the kitchen.

"Maur?" She called out as she reached into the fridge for a beer. She popped the top and took a swig just as she heard footsteps coming from the back of the house.

"Hey," Maura entered in all her casual beauty. Barefoot, hair piled atop her head with her bangs parted delicately in the middle, and she wore simple black yoga pants and a white tank. One of Jane's white tanks that looked even better on Maura, tighter on Maura, straining across Maura's ample-

"Oh come on!" Jane snapped and slammed her beer onto the counter.

"Excuse me?" Maura looked at Jane in confusion. Her friend's outburst was unexpected to say the least. Jane covered her face with her hands and let out a low growl.

"Do you ever cover up?" Her tone was somewhere between chastising and a whine. Jane didn't know if she'd survive another moment with Maura's cleavage so tantalizingly on display.

"I don't understand the question." Maura's response was even, controlled.

"Your tits have been out all week!" Jane blushed at her words, at the way she was now pointing an accusatory finger, and refused to meet Maura's eyes. _Why did I say that?_ Why had she said any of this?

"I'm sorry," Maura swallowed and tried to give her small voice some strength. Her plan was for Jane to breakdown and admit her attraction, not to breakdown and admit her revulsion. "I wasn't aware that my anatomy offended you, I'll go change." The medical examiner turned and started to make her way from the room. She only made it four steps before her friend's deep voice called her back.

"No, Maura," _dammit,_ "that's not what I meant."

A small smile of victory pulled at Maura's full lips, but she wiped the grin away before she turned back. "I obviously made you uncomfortable." Her point was made as she watched Jane shift and fidget.

"No, well yeah, I mean-" the detective took a deep breath. "You're not offending me."

"But I am making you uncomfortable." Maura countered quickly as she approached her best friend. She was almost willing to guess that Jane was finally cracking. _Almost_.

"In a way..." Her voice was so ragged and her breathing so shallow it even surprised Jane herself. Part of her conscience was screaming at her to agree and put the whole thing to rest so they could move on with their night in some semblance of normalcy. But it was the quiet, sure voice in the back of her mind that forced Jane to notice the expression that was barely hidden beneath Maura's cool facade. It was open, apprehensive, and downright predatory.

"In what way, Jane? In what way do my breasts make you uncomfortable?" Maura purred and stepped within inches of the shaken detective. She watched closely as Jane's throat constricted with a swallow. Her head tilted in the same way it did when she was trying to find the final piece of evidence that would crack the case.

Jane's eyes scanned every inch of the woman before her. She noted every highlight in her coppery hair. She indulged in the laugh-lines that framed a full and delectable mouth, a mouth that had held her attention more times than she could ever truly count. Finally and ever so slowly, her darkened gaze fell to two inches of cleavage she wanted to taste so badly. Jane tugged at the hem of her red T-shirt in an attempt to cool herself and noticed an obvious tremor in her hand.

_Why are you so nervous?_ Jane thought to herself. _It's all in your head_. She shook herself, her curls fell in front of her face which allowed Jane to hide behind a veil of inky thickness. _If Maura was actually interested in you, you would know it. You're a detective for Christ sake!_ She laughed wryly.

"Would you like to hear my theory?" A dark head whipped up at Maura's question. The silence was taken as permission and Maura continued. "I believe you're uncomfortable because you notice them,"

"Yes-"

"I'm not done." Maura knew better than to shush her friend so she silenced her with a manicured index finger over her lips. "And I believe you notice them because you're attracted to me." Jane stumbled back from the accusation and the hot touch at her mouth. "I am worried that my theory is wrong and that it will have a negative effect on our friendship," panic rose in Maura's chest as she watched Jane continue to step back until there was as much space between them as her kitchen would allow. "So, I will simply tell you that I think you are the most wonderful, beautiful woman I've ever met and that I'm very, very attracted to you. If you do not feel the same way you can simply leave and when we meet tomorrow morning we can act as if none of this happened." There it was. Her confession, attraction, and heart hanging in the balance between her and the only person she could imagine spending the rest of her life with.

Jane let the words sink into her sometimes dense mind. She took a step forward and then another two. Quickly enough she was within a safe distance of the ME and looking into fearful hazel eyes. She was pretty sure it was the first time she had ever witnessed Maura doubt one of her theories.

"That's your theory?" One black eyebrow rose in question.

"It is," Maura nodded as she spoke and her breath caught as Jane stepped closer.

"You believe that I'm just attracted to you because of your boobs?" Jane was so close now she could smell the peppermint of Maura's lip balm and a hint of the fabric softener she uses.

"I think they're a key factor in your attraction, yes." The doctor blinked rapidly as her heart hammered in her chest. She was struggling to keep a clear mind, to maintain control of the situation but it was slipping from her grasp with each passing second Jane remained so close. She could never handle how the warmth of Jane's body teased her.

"What if I told you you're wrong?" Jane's asked the question in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

"I told you that you could leave and we'd never speak-"

"What if I told you I'm not just attracted to you," Jane brought her left hand up to rest gently on Maura's cheek. Her fingertips traced lines that connected freckles with a feather-light touch. "What if I told you that I don't just want you, but that I love you as well?"

Half-hooded hazel eyes blinked twice, leaving shimmering newborn tears hanging on their lashes. Maura smiled so brightly in that moment, she was sure her cheeks would never properly recover. And that was okay.

"I'd say I love you, too."

"Even though I'm not your type?" Jane smirked and Maura's knees went weak.

"Jane, I couldn't imagine anyone else being more perfect for me." Maura stood slightly on her toes and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, effectively bringing their bodies together. She looked up expectantly at Jane through long lashes. Finally, ever so slowly, Jane started to lean in and Maura's heart rate elevated. She could feel the warmth of anticipation crawl along her skin and form as goosebumps everywhere. She was about to find out just how good her imagination was when it came to conjuring up the texture and the taste of Jane Rizzoli's mouth.

"Wait," Maura felt the word ghost across her lips as Jane spoke. The blonde barely held back a grumble of disappointment. "This theory of yours, how long have you had it?"

"Since Merch." Maura spoke quickly in hopes of moving forward and continuing the almost activities from seconds before.

"You've performed experiments, haven't you? You've tested this theory!" Jane stepped back slightly. Thankfully, Maura saw nothing but amusement and love in her friend's shocked expression.

Maura stared at Jane with an open mouthed smile. She wanted to deny it but she could not lie. Plus, those tests and experiments had the desired results. With both hands she gripped Jane's shoulders and pulled the brunette against her once more. Unintentionally, she pressed her breasts against Jane.

"I did, just like any good scientist would."

"Every day this week-"

"Jane, are we going to talk about this all night or are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh I'm going to kiss you," Jane pushed Maura back against the counter, "but first I need to know about your date."

"My date?" Jane's body pressed against her so firmly reduced Maura's brilliant mind to a series of slow moving gears and cogs.

"Wednesday night? That dress? Your date?" It took all of Jane's strength to keep up the questioning and not claim the lips of the adorable doctor that were no more than an inch away.

"Dinner date with a colleague."

"Romantic date?"

"Friend."

"Who?"

"Nina." Jane's eyes were piercing. Maura now knew exactly what it was like to be on the opposite side of an interrogation table from Detective Rizzoli.

"And the dress?"

"Was to get your attention." Maura blushed as she admitted to her devious deeds.

"You got my attention, doc. Now what?"

"Now kiss me." Maura tangled her hands in raven curls and drew Jane's mouth to her own forcefully. When the soft skin met both women froze. Shyness and awe overtook them. It was a wonderful feeling- finally feeling whole after years of living incompletely.

Jane was the first to move, her lips parting slightly to allow Maura's full bottom lip to be sucked on gently. That ignited something deep in the ME, a flame that had only ever burned for Jane and Jane alone. When two strong hands gripped her hips, Maura's sensory and need went into overdrive. She dug her fingernails into Jane's shoulder as her other hand tugged at thick hair. Maura's tongue edge out past the boundary of her lips and she nearly swooned at the supple silkiness that parted for her.

Both women moaned unabashedly once their tongues met, sliding gracefully along one another in a gentle dance. Jane's hands wandered from hips to back, a long plane of yoga-toned muscle and around to the womanly curve of Maura's side. Lost in every new sensation, floating away on a cloud of lust and burning desire, Jane's hands moved of their own volition. Up and over a ribcage, she filled both of her palms with the heavenly weight of Maura's breasts. Their mouths separated when the doctor threw her head back to laugh. Jane dropped her hands and looked down at the other woman incredulously.

"Why are you laughing?" Jane asked out of breath.

"Nothing really, it's just-" Maura picked up Jane's hands and returned them to her chest. "I've never been so happy to have breasts before." Her small giggle died in her throat when Jane's fingertips sought out a nipple and pinched.

"Me either," Jane kissed Maura once more, but sweeter this time before pulling her in for a tight embrace. Every inch of their bodies touched and for the first time in years Jane didn't feel guilty for her body's reaction. She buried her nose into fragrant hair and whispered into Maura's ear. "I love you." _Finally_.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura smiled at the emotions such simple words brought to life. "What do you say we get dinner," Maura leaned back enough to look into Jane's eyes as she finished her proposal. "Then put on a movie and not watch it?"

"Why-" the playful sparkle in Maura's eyes answered Jane's half spoken question immediately. "Oh, _oh_. Dr. Isles I do love the way you think."

"And here I thought you just wanted me for my body."

"That's just an added bonus." Jane kissed Maura passionately enough for the desire to be felt in her toes. After thoroughly indulging in her newfound addiction, Jane pulled back and warned, "You better hurry up and order or else we're gonna have to skip right to the movie."

Maura let out a guffaw before playfully pushing at Jane. She moved to the drawer she knew contained all the takeout menus and rifled through them. The whole time her fingers slid along glossy paper only one thought echoed in her mind. _Fourth time's a charm_.


End file.
